Chasing Feathers
by XxQueen-Of-SpadesxX
Summary: The flock has moved on from their fifteen minutes of fame, and are actually begining to feel normal-ish but it seems Itex has different ideas. The flock is on the run again and are faced with a new kind of company, the kind they never thought they'd see.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I stood at the base of the empire state building, staring up at the top, not knowing when I'd ever see its majesty again. I would miss the city, the sky, everything. My mother reached out, and pulled me back into the crowed, rushing me into the subways.

"Charlisse Mackenzie!" she used my 'trouble' name. "We have to go, they're waiting for you."

Looking up at her, I pouted, knowing she'd never liked it when I pouted. "When will I get to come home?" I asked.

She ignored my question.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here with you." I clutched to her legs and she bent down to my level.

"Your special, honey; too special for me. You deserve to be in a place where all the special little girls and boys go. They told me you'll meet other kids like you. They said you'll get lots of friends." Her voice cracked, like it always did when she lied.

"No! I want Daddy! Where's Daddy?!"

"Daddy's not here! Daddy can't handle you, so he left! You get it? He didn't want us! He didn't want you!" she yelled. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

I began to cry and she sobbed and hugged me too her chest.

"I'm sorry, Love. I'm so sorry. There's no other way. It just wasn't supposed to be this way." Her watch started beeping and she straightened up and took my hand. "Alright Charlisse, it's time to go."

After wipping my nose on my sleeve, I turned my head to see the tall buildings and sky one last time before she pulled me into the darkness.

That was 23 years ago. Her special little girl is all grown up, and angry as Hell. I hope she won't mind if I drop by for a visit….


	2. Chapter 1: FREEZE

_**AN: HEY!!! I got a review! I start out with my standards pretty low, hoping that they'll be forced to get a little higher, so right now, it'll go like this, Chapter 1 needs two reviews, Chapter two needs three reviews, Chapter four needs five reviews, and so on and so forth. :P So the setting is after MAX, and they have stopped their communistic ways and gone to the dark side of the average teenage population. In other words, they aren't trying to save the world one killer whale at a time. I've been wanting to write this story for a really long time, it's been stuck in my head forever… so here goes the first chapter..... Cross your fingers 'cause I might suck at this. :P oh, and since SOMEONE, actually two SOMEONE's didn't get that the last thing I posted labeled 'Prologue' was not the first chapter, but the prologue, I think I should specify that we are no longer focused on the chick with mommy problems. We are going to the flock who do not know about the said chick. Capuche? **_

**Chapter 1**

"The first ever flying flipper bird!" Gazzy shouted, as he flew above the swimming pool clad in swimming flippers, and dove in from thirty feet in the air. The aftershock of his catastrophic cannon ball actually splashed Angel and Nudge out of the pool, foiling their mermaid game.

"That was awesome!" Gazzy shouted, slapping a high-five in Iggy's direction. Now, how that boy never missed a high five was beyond me. Ig must have a super- high-five sensor located next to his pyro senses.

"Thank God that pool isn't four feet deep." Fang came up beside my chair and placed an iced tea on the table beside it. Taking a seat next to me we both pictured what would have happened and cringed.

"Yeah, well lets also be thankful they have a pool at all. One more day in a private jet with four hyped up mutant kids and a couple of newlywed dogs, and I think I might puke blood." I picked up my iced tea and sipped it, before resting it on my bare stomach. "Holy Sh-nikies!" I yelled, spilling the icy drink all over us both.

"What the heck?" Fang exclaimed, jumping up.

"It's freezing!" I yelled.

"No duh-Sherlock." He picked up the glass. "Nothing more refreshing than an iced tea in a frozen glass on a summer day." Holding up the cup, I could see the traces of frost all around it, and noted that icicles were literally growing on it.

"Are you doing that?" I asked. He shook his head. "No new powers you could share with the group?"

"I think I would tell you if I discovered something, Max." he told me, inspecting the cup. He raised his eyebrows. "It stopped."

"Okay, that's either the most awesome cup in the history of awesome cups, or someone's messing with us."

Being the kind of unlucky Avian-Americans that we are another clue led us to believe someone might be messing with us.

"Hey! Who sat on the drain?" Gazzy yelled from the rapidly draining pool.

"Yeah, and turned on the freezer?" Iggy said, shivering.

Fang and I went to get a closer look and saw the frost that was creeping on top of the water, and about to close in on everyone in the pool.

"Up, Up and Away before you become little bird-cicles!" I yelled. They all jumped into action, lifting their wet wings out of the water and flapping hard. The only thing that was wrong with this; wet and wings don't go too well together. Their futile attempts had no progress, and the frost was now surrounding each of them.

"Max! What's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Someone's screwing with us, I just don't know who!" I looked around the yard, in the sky, and found nothing but a few clouds, and some freezing birds. I could actually see the perspiration of my breathe. This is just getting creepily familiar, and I couldn't think of a reason why.

"over there!" Angel pointed to the roof which had nothing on it. "She's hiding!" Fang and I jumped onto the roof and over the top, and found a young women who looked too be in her early twenties, or late teens. She was wearing a ton of layers, scarves, and a cozy hat. Her skin had a bluish tent too it, and her lips were quivering, like she was freezing.

"Hey what's the deal, Ice Princess? You're freezing my flock!" I said, striding up too her.

"No! s-stay away! I'll h-hurt you, I sswear I w-will!" she exclaimed, raising her hand, with her palm facing me.

"Ooh, very scary, I swear I'll hurt you back if you don't turn off the ice!" I responded, glaring at her.

"I-I can't.. They won't l-let me."

"Who? Who's they? "

"T-The people that sent me h-here that's who!" she yelled, sending a burst of snow from her hand.

"Max watch it!" Fang yelled. He dove in front of me, and we were both thrust back, into the chimney. And not the easy way into the chimney, I'm talking straight through the brick.

The woman gasped. "I-I'm so s-sorry! I just can't! I-" without a warning, the women was lifted into the air by a man clinging to a rope latter attached to a helicopter above. I focused on the copter and read the four letters too myself. ITEX.


End file.
